


Undone

by GiverofTales



Series: Stormy Nights [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiverofTales/pseuds/GiverofTales
Summary: A prompt from Nic.———-Lena Luthor doesn’t do fancy dress partys.Kara Danvers is a huge costume nerd.When Alex invites the pair to her Halloween party, Kara chooses the couples costumes based on a TV show she has just watched on Netflix.





	Undone

‘Lena hurry up! You are taking way too long in there!’ Kara complained, fixing her hair in the ponytail she wore on an almost daily basis. Her red dress flowing behind her as she moved towards the bedroom. ‘How long does it take to put on a tux?’

‘I can’t get this damn bow tie right!’ Lena appeared at the door, a black bow tie in her hands. Her hair was perfectly placed around a mask with a set of cat ears on top. Her purple tux with its sleeves rolled up sat over a fully buttoned up matching shirt. Her green eyes sparkling as they gazed upon Kara with a smirk at the corner of her mouth.

‘You aren’t supposed to wear the tie done up. It’s supposed to be loose, remember? I showed you the way it was supposed to look last night!’ Kara stepped forward and lifted the bow tie from Lena’s hands, and after lifting the shirt collar, placed it gently around her neck, securing the collar once more. ‘There, perfect! Now can we get to the party? I told Alex we’d be there early.’

‘Sure thing, amore. Grab your sword and we’ll go.’ Lena placed a soft kiss on Kara’s forehead, not wanting to mess up the blondes perfectly made up face. 

‘It’s Adora!’ Kara called after her. ‘Please remember our character names! I’m Adora, and you’re Catra.’ She giggled, picking up her foam sword from the sofa where it lay next to her coat for the evening. Lifting it above her head she cried out ‘FOR THE HONOR OF GREYSKULL!’ 

‘You are such a nerd.’ Lena laughed, locking the door behind the pair. ‘That’s why I love you.’ 

‘I resent that accusation’ Kara prodded her in the ribs while the pie descended the stairs to get to Lena’s Rolls Royce. ‘You are an even bigger nerd than I am ‘Miss-I-Always-Cry-At-A-Scene-In-The-Lord-Of-The-Rings-Even-Though-It’s-In-The-Special-Features’

‘We agreed never to discuss that again. Remember we will be at Alex’ tonight, and it’ll be easy for me to find one of her guns’ Lena sang, opening the main doors for Kara’s apartment building to allow Kara to exit first. 

‘You know that won’t hurt me anyway’ Kara laughed, Lena’s driver opening the door for her before sliding into the back, Lena quickly following. 

Hours later, the door of the Rolls Royce was again opened outside Kara’s apartment building. Kara slowly stepped out, stumbling slightly after drinking some of the alien alcohol that Alex kept on hand for her to drink whenever she had a party. Her hair was rumpled, her lipstick smeared and her face slightly flushed after a quick make-out session in the back of the car. Lena emerged a vision of grace and poise. The jacket which she had worn earlier had been removed. Her shirt sleeves were still rolled up, but a couple of the buttons from her shirt had been lost during the car ride back from Alex’ apartment. The pair walked quietly up the stairs to Kara’s apartment, Lena placing her jacket on one finger over her shoulder and lightly supporting Kara while she unlocked the door. 

‘So where were we?’ Lena smiled gently, quietly locking the door behind Kara and pinning her to the door between her arms. 

‘I think we were exactly here.’ Kara whispered, pulling Lena close by her bow tie which lay exactly where Kara had placed it earlier. ‘So what were you saying earlier?’ 

‘You are intoxicating, did you know that? Absolutely and terrifyingly intoxicating.’ Lena whispered into Kara’s ear before leaving a trail of kisses along her jaw line, meeting her lips full force. Kara quickly swapped their positions, trapping Lena against her frame and the door. She removed the mask from her head and tossed it to the ground , gaining access to run her hands through Lena’s long brown locks. 

‘Intoxicating? Me? I think it’s you that is. You are breathtaking in that outfit. I could barely keep my eyes off you all night.’ Kara said, pulling away to allow Lena to get some air. Lena tried to switch their positions again, but the struggle for who would be in control led the pair to the kitchen island, Lena closest to it. Kara hoisted her up and held her there, attacking her red lips once more.

Taking a brief break for air, the only light in the room came from the moon shining through the window, illuminating Lena in its pale glow. Her green eyes sparkling like emeralds. 

‘Hey Adora.’ Lena whispered in Kara’s ear, the silent room making it sound much louder than it was. Kara’s breath hitched at the sound, Lena’s silky voice the only thing that could send shivers up her spine like they were now. 

‘Catra.’ Kara spoke before lifting Lena from the island and moving them towards the sofa. Kara placed Lena softly on the throw pillows making sure that she was comfortable before attacking her mouth again. They both fought for dominance until they had to separate, panting for air and their eyes hooded with lust. 

‘Bedroom?’ Lena asked, her emerald eyes staring into Kara’s ocean blue ones, a smirk playing on her lips. 

‘I thought you’d never ask.’ Kara hummed, slowly extracting her legs from where they became entangled with Lena’s and offering her hand to help her up. The pair stood silently, staring into the others eyes before Kara couldn’t take it anymore and grabbed Lena’s bow tie and pulled her close. ‘I think you should wear bow ties more often.’ She hinted, her mouth getting closer to Lena’s neck to leave her mark there. 

‘I think so too.’ She crooned, tilting her head to give Kara greater access. ‘Now about that bed.’ She muttered softly, Kara’s lips soft against her. The two broke apart and Kara moved them to the bed with her super speed. ‘That’s more like it.’ Lena said, sitting on the edge of the mattress staring at Kara in the pale light. 

‘I think you are over dressed for the occasion Miss Luthor.’ Kara knelt down and started to slowly undo the buttons on Lena’s shirt that had managed to remain in place until now. The silk slid from her shoulders at the slightest touch from Kara’s deft fingers, leaving Lena sitting on the bed in her black lacy bra and her purple suit pants. Kara slowly traced her fingers down Lena’s side, their tips dancing along her pale skin as they went tickling the brunette with their soft touch. When they reached Lena’s waist, they moved towards her stomach, and ever closer to the button of her pants. 

‘Not yet.’ Lena whispered, barely audible to her over the blood pounding in her ears. ‘You need to take that dress off. Now.’ She barely managed to stand and turn Kara around. Their lust consuming every fiver of their bodies. Lena dragged the zip down on the back of Kara’s dress slowly, careful to show her back and shoulders the same attention that Kara had been affording Lena all night. She did not leave an inch of it untouched by her mouth. By the time Lena had let go of the zip and nudged the shoulders of the dress to the side to allow it to fall in a pool at Kara’s feet, the pair were panting. 

Kara swept the dress to one side and kicked off her heels to stand in the moonlight in only her red lacy bra and matching red underwear. With the moonlight playing on her blue eyes, Lena wondered how she became so lucky to share her life with such a creature. Kara stepped closer to the bed, trapping Lena between her and the frame, leaving her nowhere to go but down onto the mattress once more. This time Kara pushes her all the way back so she was lying down with her legs over the edge of the bed. She knelt before her, and slowly removed the heels Lena had decided to wear, tossing them across to where she had threw her own. Next, it was time for Lena’s pants. She inched her hands up Lena’s legs until she was near the top. Before she made it fully to the top, Kara placed a strong hand on Lena’s waist and unbuttoned the pants with her teeth. Once the bottom was out of the way, Kara dragged the pants slowly off Lena’s small frame, taking her underwear with them. Once they were removed, Kara had full access to Lena. 

Lena let out a sigh of relief when Kara started to trace her hands around the tops of her legs, inching ever closer with every touch to the one spot that she needed Kara to be. They had teased each other more than enough for one evening. 

‘Need something?’ Kara toyed, never getting quite close enough. She continued circling around Lena’s clit, sometimes closing in on it, others backing off but never being in the right spot. 

‘I need…’ Lena breathed, hardly able to get her words to come out of her mouth. It seemed like there was a gap between her brain and her mouth, the two not working in unison as every fibre of her body buzzed and aches for Kara. ‘I need you.’ She finally whispered in a pained voice, Kara inching closer to her clit once more.

‘You need me. Where do you need me?’ Kara decided to tease her some more. After all, Lena had teased her enough throughout the party, whispering to herself in a voice so low only Kara could pick it up about all the things she was going to do to Kara when they got home. Not if Kara got their first though. ‘Do you need me here?’ She played her fingers along Lena’s stomach. 

‘Warmer,’ Lena panted, her body vibrating at the touch.

‘What about here?’ Kara asked again, her hands massaging Lena’s breasts over her bra, which she had neglected to remove.

‘Colder.’ Lena arched her back trying to get more traction within Kara’s grasp. Kara moves further up Lena’s body and started kissing her neck. ‘Even colder.’ Kara used this as a distraction and discreetly moved her hand between Lena’s legs, which Kara was pushing open with a knee in between. She slowly moved her hand upwards until she lightly touched Lena’s clit for the briefest of seconds.

‘Very got. Very very hot!’ Lena shouted, her eyes going wide encouraging Kara, daring Kara, to do it again. Kara was only too willing to oblige. She moved with her super speed down to the bottom of the bed and promptly put Lena’s legs on her shoulders, positioning herself between the brunettes legs. Lena’s hands went instantly to the blondes missed curls, which had long since fallen from the ponytail she had in at the start of the night, and dragged her face towards her slit. Kara knew the quickest way to get Lena to fall over the edge. She tasted Lena slowly at first, allowing her sensitive clit to become used to the new sensation before swiftly changing gear. She lay her tongue flat over the one spot that she could not resist and used a bout of super speed channeled directly through her tongue which was placed directly on Lena’s clit.

Lena’s back arched once more, her entire body vibrating with the tension building up in her body. Kara did not let up, her ministrations only becoming quicker with each passing second. Kara grabbed Lena’s hips and pushed her back down, holding her in place so she could not get away. The sudden movement of her body going downwards with Kara’s unrelenting speed finally caused Lena to come undone. Her mouth opened in a silent scream while Kara kept going, her juices flooding into Kara’s mouth and soaking the bed beneath them, Lena’s body shaking from the effort. Kara eased off when Lena’s body started to slacken, the tension in her body now released, she lay on the bed with Kara before her and chuckled. 

‘It’s been a while since you did that.’ Lena smiled, propping herself on her elbows to look at Kara, her eyes glazed over. 

‘And it’s been a while since you did that.’ Kara smirked, bringing herself up to lay beside Lena, careful not to touch her oversensitive body. 

‘Well now it’s your turn. Don’t think that what you did distracted me from my goal. Remember what I said earlier, I’m going to fuck you so hard that you forget your own name.’ Lena got a quick burst of energy and straddled the blonde, tracing her finger down the valley between her breasts. ‘You won’t know who you are when I’m done with you’ 

‘Well what are you waiting for then, Miss Luthor.’ Kara looked up to gaze in her eyes, seeing a fierce passion there that the two had been missing with their late night comings and goings. ‘Come and get me.’


End file.
